Looking For Escape
by the undying1
Summary: A rewrite of season 2. What would have happened if Faith had been chosen before Kendra. BF story.
1. Chapter 1

Looking for Escape

Chapter 1- Beginnings

Sunnydale- The Hellmouth

She's trying to run. Something's stopping her. She can feel her worst nightmare creeping up from behind her. With a gentle motion, the Master brushes the hair from Buffy's neck and begins to speak. "You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me." Slowly moving closer to her, he continues whispering, "But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." A single tear escapes to run down the length of the slayer's face as the Master finishes. "You're the one who sets me free. If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that." He says and bares his teeth to bite into the slayer's neck. "Oh, the power!" He exclaims dropping Buffy into a puddle, and letting her suffocate in the mucky pool.

Boston

"Where have you been!" A woman's voice echoes through the house. Faith pulls her pillow up around her head not wanting to hear another fight. "None of you're god damn business!" She hears her stepfather reply and she realized her efforts are useless. She walks up to the window and cracks it open enough to crawl through.

When she hits the ground, she immediately starts to run. She suddenly halts after several miles realizing she isn't tired, at all. While still questioning the setting of her current problem Faith watches a car pull up and a woman dressed in a dark business suit step out. "I've been looking for you." The woman states in a British accent. "You have been called."

Several months later

"In each generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world... a chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil and the forces of darkness." The watcher says sternly to the young girl standing near by.

"I know, I know. Can we get on with the violence?" Faith blurts out rudely.

"No Faith. You don't know. There is another." Her watcher replies, pausing for the girl to register her words.

With the raise of an eyebrow, she questions, "Another what?"

"Another slayer." Her watcher replies but Faith does not seem to understand.

Faith begins to mock the woman. Using her best British accent she says, "But there can be only one."

Patiently she replies, "Buffy Summers, the slayer, drowned and was dead long enough for you to be called before being resuscitated."

And it finally clicks for Faith. She's momentarily caught off guard and only musters an astonished head nod.

"They need your help on the hellmouth, Faith. I've read of a prophecy, which I believe is about to take place there. I know of two vampires that could be responsible, they are now heading to Sunnydale. You must go there before this can happen." The older woman announces to the awe-stricken teen.

Faith automatically excepts her proposal. "When do I leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - New Arrivals

The trip from Boston to Sunndydale was agonizing for Faith. Her fear of flying resulted in her having to take several buses and several days to reach her destination. The sun was starting to set as her final bus on this voyage road past the "Welcome to Sunnyhell" sign. Faith couldn't help but wonder if the sign was right about this small town. When she stepped out into the bus depot she realized she was starving.

Faith was sitting at a booth enjoying her burger and fries as the last speck of light disappeared behind the horizon. She had already gotten herself a motel room, so she decided a patrol was in order. She would have to find Buffy Summers tomorrow, right now she needed to release the tension that had built up over her journey.

It was a slow night for Faith. She was feeling tired and started to walk back to her motel. On the way, she spotted what looked like a nightclub, "The Bronze". Faith thought it was worth a shot. If she couldn't slay, dancing was the next best thing. And maybe she could pick up a hottie to take back to her room for a little extra release.

Faith had been dancing for about an hour when she decided it was time to go. As she was leaving, a cute guy caught her attention and caused her to bump into a tiny blonde, spilling the contents of the girls bag all over the floor. Faith rushed to help her get her things. "I'm sorry, didn't see you there. I'm Faith." She stated blankly, not really knowing what to do. There was something about this girl, something Faith could not quite figure yet.

"It's alright. That's a nice name." Buffy says, slightly fascinated in the stranger.

"If you like that, you should hear my number." Faith says, pretending she isn't trying to flirt.

"I have...ah...my friends... are over there. I have to go." Buffy stutters uncomfortably, and she begins to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" Faith yells out through a crowd.

"Buffy." She says turning to leave again. Buffy the slayer? Faith thinks, A little small to be the chosen one.

"Maybe I'll see you at school." Faith tries to yell over the crowd. But Buffy doesn't respond and Faith turns to leave the Bronze.

Buffy sits down to a group of questioning faces. "What?" She asks a little annoyed. Her question was answered with a chorus of nothings. "What's going on guys?" She asks more annoyed.

Xander was the first to speak up. "Am I wrong, or did you just have a moment with mystery girl?"

"A moment? No, Xander. Can you think about anything other then lesbians for a minute?" Buffy retorts.

"Yes. Sometimes I think about women having sex with me." He says grinning and receives a bunch of "whatever" looks from the table.

"Buffy, how did patrol go?" Willow asks her best friend in an attempt at subject change.

"Only two vamps." She answers. "It's been overly slow in the demon area lately. I'm gonna ask Giles if something's up."

"I'm sure it's nothing Buffy." The hacker replies. Buffy just nods along finding herself distracted by the thought of a certain flirty brunette. She was starting to question if there really had been a moment.

The friends joked lovingly, unaware of a presence watching them intently across the club. The mysterious blonde figure wandered the Bronze studying the young slayer and making some plans for the nights to come.

Faith woke up to the irritating buzz of an ancient alarm clock the next morning. She wasn't happy about having to go to school; she usually spent her days training not schooling. But her watcher made it clear that she must speak to Rupert Giles, the librarian at Sunnydale High School, as soon as possible. Maybe I'll see Buffy again she thought forcing herself out of bed.

School was a drag. She spent her whole morning either with the creepy principal Synder or sitting in a boring class. She was starting to worry she would never get to meet Mr. Giles when the lunch bell rang. Faith got up from the creaky desk and walked towards the library. When she arrived, Faith was greeted with the faces of Buffy Summers and her gawking friends.

"Hi Buffy." Faith said, wondering if they always hung out here.

"Hi...Faith." Buffy replied, remembering her encounter with the brunette at the Bronze.

With a playful smile Faith said, "I'm looking for Mr. Giles. Do you know where I could find him?"

"I'm Mr.Giles." The watcher stated, walking from behind a stack. "You must be Faith. I was talking to your watcher a short while ago. She said you would be here very soon."

"Well, here I am." Faith said, realizing she had no idea what to do now.

"Oh Buffy, Faith is the new slayer." Giles says addressing Buffy. "And Faith, this is Buffy." He says turning to the newcomer and smiling gently.

"We've met." Faith informs him with a smile again directed at Buffy.

"Faith's the new slayer? Great." Xander says enthusiastically with naughty thoughts floating in his head. Buffy shot a glare at him before realizing she had no reason to be jealous.

"They all know about you being a slayer?" Faith asked Buffy a bit stunned. "My watcher's big on the whole "no friends, no family, no distraction" policy."

"Buffy was never one for council rules." Giles says, deciding to rejoin the conversation.

"OK. Well, I'm starved. Where can I get some food in this joint?" Faith asks trying to change the subject.

"I'll show you where the cafeteria is." Buffy responds leading Faith from the library. The others following close behind.

Once they made it to the cafeteria Faith started to ask Buffy about the situation that resulted in her arrival. Buffy let her know about the night of St. Vidges and all the expected bad tomorrow. After Faith was filled in, the subject quickly swayed to that of the mysterious new slayer. Xander looked at Faith with a mischievous grin and asks the brunette to tell them a little about herself. Not comfortable with talking about her personal life, she started bragging about slaying and bitching about her watcher instead. Buffy got up for a soda across the room and she returned to hear faith beginning an intriguing story.

"...it was about a hundred and eighteen degrees, I'm sleepin' without a stitch on, suddenly I hear all this screamin'. I go outside- stark nude -this church bus has broke down and three vamps are feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps and the preacher is hugging me like there's no tomorrow when the cops pull up. They arrest us both."

The table erupted with hoards of laughter and Faith takes a look at Buffy to observe her reaction. She seemed to be a mix of shocked and very interested. Faith decided to take this as a good sign. "So patrolling tonight Buffy?" She asked when the giggles finally stopped.

"Well, actually parent teachers is tonight and Snyder's on my case. I have to be there or he'll expel me." The blonde replied while twirling her finger over the top of the pop can.

"Maybe I can help too. It seems to be slow in the demony way anyway, and getting in good with the principal in never bad..." Faith says hopefully.

"Um, sure." Buffy replies wondering why she's so nervous. She makes me act so weird she thought knowing exactly why, but not wanting to address it right now.

Buffy, with the help of Willow and Faith, spent the entire night trying to keep her mother and Snyder from each other. It was ultimately useless. Faith could only give her a look of pure sympathy as Snyder and her mother walked away from them. Willow was trying to comfort her and Faith joined in where she could. She felt odd being so friendly with Buffy; she hadn't been close to anyone in a long time. They had only just met and she felt like they were compatible already. When Joyce returned with a deep grimace on her face, Faith couldn't help but feel for Buffy. The young girl had so much responsibility and couldn't juggle it all. She wanted to help, but knew there was nothing she could do. She placed a friendly hand on Buffy's shoulder as Joyce spoke. "In the car now." Buffy complied immediately. As they began to walk out the school all lights suddenly disappeared and they are left in blackness. At that moment, a group of vampires came crashing through the garden view window behind assembled group and the people scattered.

"What can I say? Couldn't wait." The blonde leader says with a cocky grin. The slayers automatically jump into action trying to get everyone out of harms way. After several minutes of hiding, Buffy leaves her mother and the others with Faith, to go after the vampires. She quickly meets up Spike, and the fight ensues. Buffy seemed to be keeping the upperhand but not really nearing an end to the battle. When Spike finally gains an advantage over the slayer, Joyce shows up and smacks the vampire with an axe from behind. Knowing the police are on the way they leave to find the others.

When the police arrive at the high school Buffy is attempting to tell her mother of her calling. She explains about vampires and her abilities, and then she mentions Faith's calling. Joyce seems to understand but is in shock and is more terrified then she has ever been. Buffy doesn't know what else she can do so she tells her mother to leave without her and she walks Faith back to the motel. They talk the whole way, mostly about the event not long over at the school. Buffy was finding not caring about her new feeling towards her friend anymore. The conversation halts when they make it to Faith's room, and she invites Buffy inside. Buffy knew she had to get home but agreed anyway, she didn't want to part with her new friend yet. Buffy was shocked at the disastrous state of the tiny room. Faith shouldn't be leaving like this she thought. "Do you like it here, Faith?" Buffy asked innocently.

"I've got a bed, a shower and a t.v, it's enough." She responds blankly.

"I should get home..."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, B."

Buffy gets up regretfully leaving Faith alone. Thinking about her new nickname, she sneaks a glance at Faith over her shoulder catching a big smile on the younger girl's face, and she shuts the door. The brunette let out a sigh and pulled a small book from the nightstand next to her. She stared at the word "Diary" for a moment before cracking it open and retrieving the pen from the spine. She ran over the day's events in her head and began to write.

_Dear diary,_

_I've been in Sunny D for not much more than 24 hours, and I know I'm home. There's nothing for me in Boston anymore, maybe there never was. No family, no friends, and my watcher is just doing her job. I'm useful here and I'm already making good friends. I met Buffy Summers, the other slayer, last night. She's really cool and her friends are great. Her watcher's cool too. He seems really excited that I'm here to help. School's a drag, I forgot how bad it was. But knowing I'll see Buffy gets me through it. I love slaying with her, it's so much more intense when we're together. It's so connected and powerful, I've never felt anything like it before. She's such an amazing fighter too. I never thought I would meet someone who can kick my ass but I know she could. Her movements are so perfect; strong and precise, her technique is flawless. Sometimes I get lost watching her fight, so beautiful and so dangerous. I'm in over my head._

_Faith_

Buffy arrived home after the short walk from Faith dingey motel, she went directly to her room and began her own diary entry.

_Dear diary,_

_I haven't seen or talked to Angel in a few days. Maybe it's better I don't, out of sight out of mind, right? Well, that's what I'm hoping. I still think about him everyday, whether he's around or not. I know I could never be with guy who's allergic to the sun and only finds it necessary to make an appearance when there's grave danger. I just wish I could find someone to complete me. Someone who knows me inside and out and can give me all the love in the world in only a look. I know, sappy romantic, that's me, but I do know what I want...and it can't be Angel._

_Buffy_

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Halloween

The night is clear and calm, the chosen two are enjoying their first patrol together. It's still early in the evening and they haven't seen a single vamp so far. Faith has been trying to get any info on Buffy's past love life and not having much luck. "Never with Xander?" She asks a bit shocked.

"He's a friend." She replies the disgust clear on her face.

"What are friends for?" Faith says, more then suggestively. Buffy ignores the comment, knowing she'll be including it in some inappropriate scenario later. Before she could reply, Angel stepping out from the shadows interrupts them. Faith gets in her fight stance, ready to attack and Buffy jumps in front of the younger girl to stop her. Faith angrily looks at the blonde and says, "He's a vampire!".

"He has a soul." Buffy states a-matter-of-factly. "He helps us out." Faith relaxed but kept the stern look on her face.

"Buffy, who is this?" Angel asks with jealousy clear in his voice.

"Faith. She's a slayer."

"She was called when the Master killed you." Unsure if it was a question or not Buffy simply nodded. Faith didn't like the way Angel was looking at her friend, like they were marking the vampire territory. Realizing how extremely jealous she was, Faith suggested they leave and call patrolling a bust for the night. Buffy agreed that they probably wouldn't find any vamps and they left Angel in the cemetery.

"So what's the deal with you and Fang Boy?" Faith asked when she was sure he was not around to hear.

"No deal. There was almost something...but vampire and slayer...I dunno." Buffy said unsure of what she was really trying to say. "What about you? What's your relationship past like?" She questions trying to change the subject from her.

"Not much to tell. I'm strictly "get some, get gone". Relationships are not for me." Faith said knowing deep down it wasn't true.

The scoobies, including Faith, were walking the halls together when they spotted Snyder harassing a follow student and Willow says "Snyder must be in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween this year."

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept." Xander joked.

Faith looked confused and asked, "What's his deal?"

Xander was the first reply. "Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night."

"Yicks. I'll stick to vampires." Buffy states, voicing Faith's opinion as well. Snyder grabs Buffy as they are passing and begins to direct some harassment at her.

"Ms. Summers. Just the juvenile delinquent I've been looking for." He says smugly. "Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another. Well not this year missy." He finishes by offering her a pen and the sign up sheet.

Trying to get out of the situation Buffy says "Gosh, I'd love to sign up but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight." Faith is very amused by this display and giggles until Synder hands the pen and clipboard to Buffy one more time.

"The program starts at 4. The children have to be back by 6." Snyder says and Buffy reluctantly signs the paper. The rest of the Scoobs are still holding back grins when Snyder hand pens to the three of them behind Buffy.

Later that day they are all at the costume shop picking up everything they needed for the night. Faith and Buffy run into Willow and ask what she's going as. Willow hauls out a ghost costume with "boo" written on the front and she answers "A time honored classic." They aren't very impressed and it shows in their expressions. They collectively try to tell Willow she should be wilder. But the redhead is more interested in how Buffy and Faith seem to be one person when they're together. Xander walks up breaking her thoughts. Buffy asks him what he got and he pulls out a toy gun from the shopping bag he's holding and he defensively states he has army fatigues at home. "Call me a two dollar costume king baby." He says receiving grins from Willow and Faith but Buffy was starring at something across the store. She begins to walk towards the item she was starring at, a beautiful 18th century gown. They gang all follow her to the other side of the shop and Buffy voicing some apology on being so detracted. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"It's amazing." Willow says finishing her thoughts. Faith couldn't take her eyes off the dress, mush like the rest of the group. All she could think about was how unbelievably beautiful Buffy would be in that dress.

"Too bulky. I like my women in leather." Xander says looking at Faith, who just grins and winks at him.

"Please let me." The storeowner says walking from the backroom over to the dress. He removes it from the hanger and holds the dress in front of Buffy so she can she what it would look like on. "My, meet the hidden princess. I think we've found a match, don't you?"

Willow came over to help Buffy with homework later that night. She had been about an hour with a very silent Buffy. "Will, I need to ask you about something." Buffy announces out of the blue. About time! Willow thought.

"Sure Buff. What is it?" Willow asks concerned.

"I think I'm crushing on someone. And I don't think this person could feel the same for me."

"How could this guy not feel the same Buffy. You're an amazing person. You have everything to offer." Willow says in a comforting voice. "Do I know him?" She asks more mischievously.

"Actually, yes. Will, promise not to freak?" Willow nods and her curiousness continues to grow. "It's Faith." Buffy says bringing automatic shock to the hacker's face. "I don't think I'm gay, but there's something about Faith. Since I first saw her at the Bronze... I think about her all the time, and when I'm with her, there's no one else...And oh my God, when we slay together, Will it's unbelievable. But she made it clear she's not into dating... Say something Will." She says to the shock stricken' redhead.

"This is a lot to take at once Buffy. Wow..." She pauses for a second and Buffy become very worried. "What kind of friend would I be if I freaked about this? We've been through so much Buffy, you're not getting rid of me that easy. I think Faith's great. She'd be an idiot to turn you down." Willow says with a grin. Buffy immediately pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you Willow."

Faith hadn't had time to find her own costume because Buffy had dragged her off to get coffee at the Espresso Pump. Not that she minded, she loved spending time with Buffy more then anything and she had finally gotten some personal info out of her. Faith was surprised that Buffy had also gotten her talking, she wasn't used to opening up but she felt like her secrets were safe with Buffy. With these thought on her mind she was forced to return to the costume shop again. Her thoughts of Buffy were distracting her from finding anything suitable until she spotted the perfect costume hidden in the back. Faith walked up to the rack holding the wardrobe of an eighteenth century nobleman. The slacks and shirt were white and the coat was a deep blue with a tail that hung down to her knees. It had beautiful gold buttons running up each side and it even came with a sword. When she tried it on, she couldn't believe how well it fit, like it was meant for her, like she was meant to be with Buffy.

Every scoobies was somewhat enjoying their time with the kids. Buffy loved being seen in the new gown, Xander was having fun treating the children like his own bootcamp, Willow loved the whole Halloween feel. Faith was disappointed that no one got to see her costume but was still having fun. That all changed when Ethan Rayne cast his spell on the town. In only a moment Sunnydale had become pure chaos.

Willow was wondering the streets trying to find her friends when she ran into Xander. He seems confused so Willow trys to get him to understand what has happened. But her friend doesn't even know her. The redhead releases what's happened to him, Xander thinks he's a soldier. He raises his gun at a vampire that is running toward them and willow stops him yelling "no, no guns! That's still a little kid in there! We just need to find Buffy." She sees Buffy wander by as the words fumble from her mouth. More vamps and demons start to attack the small group and Buffy faints from fear. "Buffy are you alright?" Willow asks when her friend wakes.

"What?" She says timidly still adjusting her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" the soldier answers quickly.

"Buffy are you hurt?" Willow repeats.

"Buffy?" the woman asks.

"She's not Buffy." Willow says to the soldier over her shoulder.

"Who's Buffy?" He asks casually.

"A demon! A demon" The young woman starts yelling and pointing at a car. Willow tries to tell her not to be afraid.

"Is this woman insane?" the soldier asks confused about the whole situation.

"She's from the past." Willow replies.

"And you're a ghost?" The soldier says still skeptical.

"Yes. Now lets get inside." She says hurriedly.

"Just want you to know that I'm taking a lot on faith here." the soldier states ready to accept what's going on.

"Faith!" Willow exclaims. "Come with me."

Willow brought them to Buffy's house where they met up with Angel. She tells him the situation and says to watch Buffy while she looked for Faith. The redhead first went to Faith's motel room but it was empty. She couldn't think of anywhere else Faith could go, except maybe Buffy's, which would be of the good. Willow walked around a corner at the end of Faith's street and almost smashed into a man. He was very apologetic but all Willow could think was that there was something very familiar about this guy. The strange man asked her if she had seen his fiancée, describing her to Willow. She suddenly froze when she realized this man had just described Buffy. "The costumes must have been a set!" she exclaimed. The man looked confused. "I know where she is. Come with me." She said bringing him back to Buffy's with the others.

When they walked through the door the gentleman immediately went to his egar fiancée. He pulls her into a passionate kiss and everyone looks at Willow with confusion. "Who's the new boy toy?" Cordiela asks.

"I think the dress Buffy bought was part of a set. This guy must have bought the other costume." Willow answers. There is a round of "oh" and the unknown gentleman speaks up.

"My name is Edward. I'd like you thank you all for saving my fiancé's life. And to perhaps request some privacy with my dear Elisabeth."

"You can go upstairs. I'm sure Buffy won't mind." Angel tells the couple.

"This too weird." Cordeila says with a huff.

The loving couple walked into Buffy's room and sat together on the bed. "I was so worried. I'd thought I'd lost you forever." Edward says to Elizabeth taking her hand in his and starring gently into her eyes.

"I'm so scared Edward." She replied with a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm with you now Elizabeth. And I promise to never leave you again. I love you so much." He says leaning in and kissing her passionately again. "This night has made me see how fragile life can be, and I want to show you how much I love you before it's too late."

"I love you too." Elizabeth says kissing him and lying on the bed.

Downstairs everyone is getting restless. They couldn't get a hold of Giles and had no idea how to stop this. As the hours passed they one by one had fallen asleep in Buffy's living room. Willow was the first to wake up in the morning on someone's porch back in her original costume. She promptly runs back to the house to find everyone else starting to wake up too. They were all back to normal. They all got up and went home.

Buffy wakes up much later in her own bed. She rubs the sleep from her eyes before remembering everything that happened. An arm was still loosely slung over her waist and she turns around to look at her mysterious gentleman sharing her bed. "Faith! Oh my god!" She shouts jumping out of bed and waking her partner. Memories of last night flood back into Faith's mind and she shouts "B! Oh my god!". Buffy finally realizes that she's naked and grabs her robe from the closet as Faith tries to take cover under the blankets. "We had... oh God... and we were...y'know... oh god." Buffy started to babble.

"Was I that bad?" Faith asks jokingly insulted.

"No! You were great. I mean... oh god." She replies still very clearly freaked.

"B, it's ok. It wasn't really us. It was Edward and Elizabeth. Let's just get dressed and forget about it." The younger girl said suppressing a grin.

"Ok. You're right, it had nothing to do with us. But can we not tell anyone, please?" Buffy asks meekly.

"You got it, B. So I was great?" Faith says slyly causing Buffy to go wide-eyed and run to the bathroom to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Rituals

Things were weird with Buffy for a few days, and everyone was getting concerned. They were no longer harassing her about the mystery gentleman because she told them it was a random guy and nothing happened. But now they were worried that she was being distant. In addition to everything, the career fair had started and Buffy couldn't help but be reminded that she would never have a career. Herself, Xander and Willow were all seated at a table filling out the interests survey, and Xander was ranting about something. Buffy wasn't really tuned into their conversation but she shifted back to reality to here Xander say "It's just these people can't tell from one multiple choice test what we'll be doing for the rest of our lives. It's ridiculous."

"I'm kinda curious to find out what sorta career I could have." The cheery hacker stated with a large grin.

"And suck the spontaneity out of being young and stupid?" Xander sarcastically argued.

"You're not gonna be young forever." Willow retorted, more serious now.

"Yes. But I'll always be stupid." Xander said just as Faith pulled up a chair next to the other slayer.

"You're not stupid X-man, you're just special." Faith joked at his expense.

"Why aren't you filling out the test?" Willow asked the brunette slayer, trying to sound interested. She was preoccupied by the thought of how cute the two warriors would be together. Faith spoke up and jolted her from her wandering.

"I know what I'm gonna be, got the whole destiny deal." Faith said looking at Buffy. "Why are you bothering, B?"

"I don't know." She said dropping her pencil. "Let's get out of here." And the chosen two got up from the table and left their friends. When they were alone in the hallway Faith started to enquire about Buffy's unusual mellowness.

"Are we ok?" Faith asked as they turned a corner. "I mean..." She continued uncharacteristically nervous.

"I'm already over it Faith." Buffy said with a smile, which was whole-heartedly mirrored by the younger girl.

After stumbling upon a vampire heist in the cemetery during patrol that night, Buffy, Faith and Giles had to return to the scene the next morning. The two girls argued it was not important, just another vampire hijink but Giles insisted they find out exactly what was taken by the undead demons and for what purpose. They entered the mausoleum and Giles immediately notices the name "Du Lac" over the entrance. He recognized the name to be that of the author of the book stolen from him last week by a vampire. Knowing the book contained dark rituals, which could only be read with a Du Lac Cross; it was not hard to figure out what had been stolen from the tomb. The scoobies would be forced to pull an all-nighter to discover the connection with these events.

Buffy and Faith were talking in her room after the long night of research. "I just wish I could have a normal life. I wish I wasn't a slayer. I wish I could look forward to having a job and a family." Buffy says not looking at her friend sitting next to her. She lifts her head, making eye contact and continues "I wish I could fall for someone normal..."

Faith felt uncomfortable by the intensity in her eyes. Those eyes... was all she could think as she felt herself being pulled in by them. She eventually knocked herself out of the trance and tried to comfort the blonde. "B, look at what you do have. Great friends, great mom, the perfect watcher... and who says you can't have someone normal and have a family. I don't believe for a second that by being slayers, we'll never get that stuff." She finishes by laying a gentle hand on Buffy's leg just above the knee.

"Faith, I'm sorry I let what happened on Halloween..." Buffy said before she was cut off.

"Stop B. Everything's fine now. We're five by five." Faith said getting up from the bed and looking around at the pictures Buffy had displayed. She picked up one and laughed, showing it to the other slayer.

"Oh my god. My Dorothy Hamill phase. My room in L.A was pretty much a shrine, Dorothy dolls, and Dorothy posters. I even got the Dorothy haircut. There by securing a place for myself in the geek hall of fame." I sorrowful expression was starting to appear on her face and she continued. "I wanted to be her. My parents were fighting all the time and skating was an escape. I felt safe."

"I danced. I took ever dance class I could. That was my escape." Faith said nodding in understanding. "There's a rink near my motel. I heard someone say it was closed on Tuesdays."

"Today is Tuesday." Buffy said quizzically.

"Let's go." The brunette said laying the picture back and grabbing her friend loosely by the hand.

Buffy had managed to find skates for both of them hide away in the spare room. And they were now on the ice relearning to skate together. Buffy was doing much better then Faith, not surprisingly. "How long has it been since you skated, Faith?" The blonde said through her laughter.

"A while." Faith answered uncharacteristically sheepish. It made her realize that every moment with Faith was new, she was always surprised by the brunette and she loved it. Buffy was shot out of her thoughts when her skating partner went barreling into the sideboards. The blonde didn't waste anytime skating to her trying to help her up.

"You ok?" Buffy asked genuinely concerned. She couldn't help but stare at the deepness of Faith's eyes. She couldn't believe she had never noticed their unyielding beauty before. She then moved her gaze to focus on her full painted lips; unknowingly she began to move her lips to meet the object of her desire. Suddenly she was grabbed viciously from behind. She wriggled free from the attacker's grip and flipped him over her shoulder onto the hard ice. Faith was at her side in a single moment, she lifting her leg and used her skate to slit their opponent's neck. Buffy sat down on the ice coughing and holding her throat and Faith quickly sat down next to her and held her close. When Buffy had regained herself, they got up to leave but Faith noticed an interesting ring on the dead man hand. She grabbed it in hopes that Giles would know the symbol and maybe figure why he would attack the slayers.

They whole scooby gang had been assembled late in the evening to hear what kind of trouble Buffy and Faith had gotten into. The two walked through the library doors to see their friends gathered around the table at the center of the floor. "Now Buffy, you have something you wanted me to look at?" Giles enquired walking from his office.

"Yeah. We were attacked, and the guy was wearing this." Buffy responded passing him the ring as her partner walked to the table, grabbed a donut and sat down.

"Oh dear." Giles stated with great worry in his voice. "The Order of Taraka." Receiving a room of inquisitive looks, he continued. "It's a society of deadly assassins dating back to King Solomon. Their credo is to sow discard and kill the unwary."

"How do we can fight this?" Buffy says bluntly.

"They have no earthly desire except to collect their bounty. You two are in great danger." Giles answered. Both slayers did not seem convinced, so he explained further. "Buffy, once the Order of Taraka has been summoned, they never stop coming. For every one you defeat, there is another. And another. We must get you two somewhere safe until we can end this."

Willow speaks up with a great epiphany. "You think whoever sent these assassins also stole the cross?"

"Yes, Willow. They may be trying to distract the slayers while they perform the ritual." Giles states truly amazed at her perception.

"So we just have to find out what was in the book so we can find out who we're looking for? Isn't that what you've been doing?" Faith questioned a little too anxious.

"Spike sent them." Angel says walking in at the perfect moment. "Spike is trying to restore Drusilla to normal strength."

"My god. I'll research the ritual, so we may stop this. Thank you Angel. You have been most helpful." Giles says scurrying to the stacks.

"Be careful Buffy." He says obviously concerned, turning around to leave.

Angel didn't walk far from the school before sensing a familiar presence. "You've been a naughty daddy..." The woman's eerie voice taunts. "Helping the slayer." Angel didn't get a chance to respond before he knocked unconscious by a blonde vampire. "Now let's get you fixed up luv." He says picking up the other vampire's limp body.

Everyone is still in research mode in the library, except for Buffy and Faith who were somewhat snuggled on the stairs. Buffy had fallen asleep on Faith's lap with a book still grasped with one hand, and Faith had fallen asleep shortly after, entwining their bodies somehow. Willow glanced up from the page at them and a huge smile appeared on her face. She was wonder how it was going with them, since Buffy hadn't said anything about it in a few days. But it was clear to her that they were well on their way. She was pulled from these thoughts when Giles walked from his office and began speaking to them. "I fear the worst is yet to come. I've discovered the key to Drusilla's cure. The ritual requires the presence of her sire and it must take place in a church on the night of a new moon."

"That's tonight." Faith stated indifferently, still groggy and trying to free herself from the body lying on her.

"Angel. He's Drusilla's sire." Buffy says grimly.

Xander, inappropriately as usual, pipes in with a joke. "Man, that guy got major neck in his day." Only receiving a laugh from Faith and a smack from Willow, he decides to let it go.

Buffy is getting even more worried about her friend. "Will it kill him?" She asks trying to keep the sadness from herself.

"Yes, I'm afraid it will." Giles says solemnly.

"I'm going to Willie's. Faith." She says signaling the brunette who left right behind her.

As usually Willie claims he knows nothing and Buffy is tossing him around. She smacks him against the wall and asks again of Angel's whereabouts. "Honest. I don't know where Angel is." He chokes out.

"What about this ritual? What have you heard?" Buffy asks but he's keeping quiet so far.

"Just hit him B!" Faith says getting frustrated with the severe lack of violence.

"She likes to hit." Buffy says trying to scare the guy.

He finally decides a beating from two slayers is not worth it and confesses. "Y'know, maybe I did hear something about this ritual. It's coming back to me. But, I'd have to take you there."

"Let's go." Buffy says in full slayer mode now.

He takes them to an old church and as they walk down a long hallway Willie says to Buffy "Here you go. Don't say your friend Willie doesn't come through in a pinch." As they round the corner they run straight into some new, scary-looking assassins and Willie repeats himself to them this time. The assassins grab the girls and haul them through a large set of doors.

Spike is in the middle of the ritual when Willie brings them in. "Hey there pal. I got your slayers."

"Are you mad? Tripping? You bring them here? Now!" Spike said furious at the man.

"You said you wanted them." Willie tried to defend himself.

"In the ground! Pinhead. I wanted them dead." Spike tried to explain.

Willie kept up. "Dead or alive is what I heard." He tried to get himself out.

"You heard wrong." Spike stated simply, turning to look at the horrified expression on Buffy's face as she stared at her alley, already gone limp. "Don't feel bad for Angel. He's got something you don't have."

"What's that?" Buffy asked snarkly.

"Five minutes." Spike said receiving Faith's foot in his face.

The church erupts into a huge fight. Buffy battling Spike, Faith battling the two deadly assassins. But the two on one got too heavy for Faith after a few minutes when she was knocked down by an enormous slab of wood. Buffy rushed to see if she was alright. "Faith, are you ok?"

"Five by five, B." Faith said straining to sit up.

"More like 2x4." Buffy said jokingly. Spike took this opportunity to make a getaway with his beloved Drusilla. They finish off the assassins and Buffy sees Angel lying lifeless on the altar. She looks at Faith soundless asking what to do.

"I'm alright, B." Faith answers and Buffy runs up to him. Picking up the nearest object, she nails Spike in the back of the head. Sending him headfirst into the wall with Dru still in his arms.

"I'm good." Buffy says with a grin, just as the church begins to collapse. She grabs Angel and they run out before the whole building comes down.

The next few days were very slow on the hellmouth. It was worrying the slayers, but Giles assured them it was nothing to worry about. Buffy was sitting in her room getting kinda brooding thinking about everything that had happened, but mostly about Faith. She decided she'd had enough of this self-pity and picked up the phone to call Willow. "Hello?" Came a voice on the other end.

"Hey Wills. What's goin' on?" She asked excitedly.

"Just finishing up my homework. What's the news in Buffyville?" She enquired returning the enthusiasm.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking Will." Buffy said with sadness in her voice.

"The kind of thinking that involves a certain brunette slayer?" Willow teased.

"Yes." Buffy said shyly. "Even with everything hellmouthy going on, all I can think about is Faith. I don't know what to do."

"You once told me something very wise Buffy." The redhead stated trying to arouse her attention.

"What's that?" Buffy asked thinking she couldn't remember ever being wise.

"You said carpe diem. I think you should take your own advice." She responded smugly

"Fish of the day?" The blonde asked more then confused.

"Not carp Buffy, carpe. You have to do something about your feelings or they will get the better of you." Her friend said trying to convince her.

"I almost kissed her Will." She responded bluntly.

"Well that's a start. Almost?" Willow asked now taking on a confused face.

"We were attacked by that assassin guy." Buffy said with regret in her voice.

"Bummer...it'll happen, sooner or later." Willow replied solemnly. "Buffy, it's getting late. I should get to bed."

"OK Wills, I'll see you tomorrow." Buffy said hanging up.

That night while she slept, Buffy had a horrific dream, and she knew it was prophetic. Drusilla had not lost her life...or unlife in the church that day. She knew things were gonna get sticky now. She knew. . Her worries just got a lot worse.

That morning Buffy got up early, well more like was bolted from sleep by this horrible nightmare. She got ready as quickly as possible and went to get Faith at her motel. She was in the middle of her routine when a knock sounded at the door. "It's open." She yelled from the bathroom with a toothbrush still in her mouth. She rinsed and walked out to see who was visiting so early. "Hey B." She said enthusiastically to the sorrow looking blonde before her. "What's up?" She asked more concerned.

"I had a dream that Drusilla was still alive. I think it was a slayer dream." She replied trying to hold back her fear.

"B, not every dream you have comes true. What else did you dream last night?" Faith enquired placing a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I dreamt Willow became a famous singer and married Elton John." She said with a laugh.

"See what I mean." The brunette said giggling. I don't giggle She thought to herself.

"I guess you're right. Willow really can not sing." Buffy said and they both burst into laughter. "I'm just scared Faith." She says and Faith takes her into her arms trying to sooth her before saying they should leave for school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Judge

Giles is wandering the hallways looking for one of the young scoobies to retrieve information from when he runs into Xander. The watcher enquires about the surprise party plans for Buffy tonight. "Is everything in order for the party?" Giles asked.

"Absolutely. You ready to get down, you funky party weasel?" Xander says with a joking smirk.

While trying to ignore the comment, Giles spots Buffy, Faith and Ms. Calendar coming down the stairs towards them. "Here comes Buffy. Now remember discretion is most desirable." He whispers to the teen.

"You could have just said shhh. Are all you Brits such drama queens?" Xander said to Giles before turning to Buffy, who was now right in front of them. "I feel a pre-birthday spankin' comin' on." He said as they sauntered by him.

Jenny is the first to respond to his crude comment. "I'd curve that impulse if I were you Xander."

"If you want your hand to be broken- free, that is." Faith chimed in. Realizing just how possessive that sounded, she hid it with a laugh.

"Check." Xander says using the collar of his shirt as a mic. "Cancel spanking."

"Buffy you don't look well. Are you feeling ok?" Giles asked obviously concerned for his slayer.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep. I had a dream that Drusilla was still alive." The blonde said with some worry.

"Do you think it was a slayer dream?" Her watcher asked gently

"I'm not sure." She responded, her face grimacing at the memories her mind now raced with.

"Well, no need for worry. I'll see what I can find out and you should rest up for a few days." Giles says just before the first period bell sounds.

"I will Giles." Buffy responds grabbing Faith and heading to class.

Faith and Buffy were patrolling in one of Sunndydale's numerous cemeteries. Neither one of them were very into it the situation tonight. Both had so many things clouding their mind. After much nagging, Faith finally convinced Buffy to get out of the cemetery and go dancing instead.

Just outside the Bronze they spotted some vampires that appeared to be stealing something from a truck in the ally. They ran to break up the meeting and a fight broke out, splitting up the two slayers momentarily. While Faith was still chasing down and staking a few vamps, Buffy was thrown through a window into the Bronze, right before she stakes her final vamp. She dusts herself off and looks around at all her friends wondering why they were all there. Cordielia jumps up and yells surprise and her question is quickly answered. At that moment Faith walks through the front door with the box that the vampires were trying to take. Faith lays it down in front of Buffy who hesitatingly opens it. A demonic arm reaches out and grabs the blonde by the neck. Faith immediately comes to the rescue and rips the arm from her friend's throat. Before anyone can question what just happened, Angel begins talking. "A demon brought forth to rid the world of the plague of humanity, separate the riotous from the wicked and burn the riotous down. They called him the Judge."

"He couldn't be killed. An army was sent against him, most of them died. But finally they were able to dismember him, but not kill him." Giles elaborated on the vampire's explanation.

"The pieces were scattered, buried in every corner of the earth." Angel finished the tale. "They must be collecting and assembling the parts here, to bring Armageddon."

"Who?" Faith asked.

"Spike and Drusilla." Angel stated simply. "We can't let them assemble him completely. I'll take the box and get rid of it."

Buffy escorted Angel to the boat docks later that night. They had all decided the box must be taken from the hellmouth as soon as possible. If the Judge was reassembled, there would be no stopping him. She was trying to say good-bye but didn't know how. "We could have never worked Angel." Buffy said at an attempt to bring closure to their almost relationship. Angel could not say anything to her, he knew she was right but it hurt to let her go. The two friends were saying their farewells when they were attacked by a group of vamps. Both Buffy and Angel fought hard to keep the box in their possession, but ultimately lost. They managed to stake all but one vampire, who got away with a missing piece of the Judge.

Buffy and Angel returned to the library and explained to the rest of the gang what had happened. They needed more information if they had any hope in stopping the reassembling of the Judge. "Giles, what do we know?" Buffy asked anxiously. She needed to rest badly, she just needed a break and there wasn't one in sight.

Giles answered her grimly. "The more I study the Judge, the less I like him. His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has."

"Anything about killing strategy?" She asked getting more edgy with each moment.

"No weapon forged can kill him." Giles said furrowing his brow.

"I'm getting sick of hearing that. We need more facts on this guy. Research some more, and me and Faith will check out the warehouse." She said briskly walking from the library.

The slayers arrive at the abandoned factory and sneak in through the back. As Buffy looks down at the scene unfold before her, the fear runs cold through her and she feels herself freeze. "I saw this. The party." She spat out through chilled lips. Faith looks over to see pure fear on the blonde's face. And then she sees the Judge.

"Lets get outta here." She says just before they are spotted by the giant demon. The two try to run in the direction they came but are stopped by a line of vampires. They quickly turn the other way and realize they are cornered. Faith couldn't help but panic when they are grabbed violently by the vampire minions and brought before the Judge.

"Well well. What do we have here? Crashers." Sounds Spike, when they are carried in front of him and the demon. Faith knows they will die if they don't get out so she calls Buffy attention to the T.V hanging from the ceiling. Just as the Judge begins to walk to the Blonde slayer, arms extended, Buffy kicks him in the chest sending him a few feet backwards. Faith takes this as her cue and rips free from her captors and detaches the T.V forcing it down upon the beast. She grabs and very shocked Buffy and they jump through the hole made by the falling television. Faith reaches for Buffy's hand when they hit the sewers and she leads them to safety at the surface. When they come through the manhole they are showered in rain. Still with their fingers tightly entwined, they head for shelter. The pair run inside Faith's motel room and stand together for a few moments before Faith sees she is still grasping the blonde's hand and releases it. "B, you're shaking." She says moving to try and convert some body heat to the shivering girl.

"I'm cold." Buffy says still obviously in shock.

"I'll get you something to wear." Faith replies reluctantly removing her hands from Buffy's shoulders. "You can put this on and get under the covers to warm up." Faith says returning with some clothes. Buffy looks at her nervously and Faith realizes she should turn around for the slayer to dress. While still facing the opposite wall she hears a small hiss escape Buffy's lips and she becomes overwhelmingly worried. "What?" She asks innocently.

"It's ok. I just have a cut or something." Buffy replies.

"Can I see?" Faith asks showing her concern for the girl.

"OK." Buffy states and Faith turns around and sit next to her on the bed. She moves the cloth from the girl's shoulder to look at her injury.

"It's already closed. You're fine." She says with relief clear in her voice. Buffy turns looking directly into Faith's deep chestnut eyes and she leans into the other girl touch.

"You almost went away today." She stated holding back her tears.

"We both did." Faith said recounting the trauma in her mind.

"Faith, I feel like if I ever lost you..." Buffy tries to finish but she could only choke out a few sobs.

"Shhh." Faith said wiping a tear from Buffy's cheek. She stares at the blonde for what seemed like forever, just taking in every beautiful feature of her face. "Buffy. I love you. I tried not to, but every moment I'm with you...I know it's right." She says not knowing why.

"Me too." Buffy said looking at Faith to soak up every part of her before shutting her eyes and closing the final gap between them. She could feel a shock run through her body the moment their lips met. Her mouth was softer and more gentle then anything Buffy had ever experienced. She felt Faith's tongue brush her top lip and she parted them allowing the kiss to deepen. Buffy could feel the passion swell in her body as their tongues dueled passionately. Faith finally pulled away from Buffy totally unaware of how long she had been deprived of oxygen.

"You should rest." Faith said softly still only inches from the blonde's face.

"Can I stay with you?" Buffy asked gently. Still flustered from the kiss, Faith wiped away the rest of Buffy tears and guided her to the pillow.

"Always." She said lying next to her love and closing her eyes.

Faith was the first to wake in the sun glazed room the next morning. She didn't open her eyes right away, instead she let the warmth of her partner's body cover her entirely. She inhaled deeply smelling only Buffy, and she smiled at the beautiful blonde still restful in her arms. Faith leaned in slowly and kissed Buffy's forehead gently, rousing the slayer from her slumber. "Morning B." Faith said with her smile growing at the sight of those enchanting green orbs.

"What time is it?" Buffy asks sleepily after gently kissing the brunette.

"We have about an hour before school." Faith replied thinking only of the warm lips that had just left her own.

"Can I use your shower?" Buffy asked fully awake but cuddling lovingly into her girlfriend. "And maybe borrow some more clothes. I don't want to leave just yet."

"Of coarse." Faith said getting up from her love and rummaging through her closet. "These should fit." She said throwing a pair of dark denim jeans and a white tank top at Buffy. She just grabbed the clothes and sauntered to the shower. Faith got dressed quickly and took a small box from her coat pocket. She opened it to make sure it was still there and in good shape. She heard the water shut off and slipped it back into her pocket. As she put the jacket around her shoulders, she heard a strange noise come from the bathroom. "Are you ok, B?" Faith yelled through the door.

"I'm fine." Buffy lied. She had just gotten sick but found it off that she was fine a minute ago. Slayers don't get sick she thought while rinsing her mouth. She walked out of the bathroom, ready to go. She tried to act normal, no need to worry anyone over one episode.

"Buffy?" Faith asked before she had a chance to leave the motel room. Buffy turned around with a concerned look apparent in her features. "Happy Birthday." Faith finished handing the box to Buffy timidly. A giant smile appeared on the blonde's face as she opened the small gift. "It matches your eyes." Faith said as Buffy starred at the beautiful jade enstoned ring at the center of the velvet-cushioned box.

"Oh my God Faith." Buffy said putting the ring on her finger and admiring it graciously. "It's perfect." She said walking to her girlfriend a planting a sweet kiss on her lips. "Thank you." She said when their lips parted. Then Buffy grabbed Faith's hand, and entwining their fingers, she led them out of the room and to school.

Yet another scooby meeting was taking place in the library that morning. When Buffy and Faith entered the building they were forced to reluctantly separate their hands while they headed for the gathering. The two lovers were the last to arrive and everyone was patiently waiting for them inside. "Good morning Buffy, Faith." Giles said politely. "Did you have any luck last night?" He asked intently to both.

"Loads." Faith said sarcastically.

"We met up with the Judge." Buffy tried to explain last night's events to them. "He's no assembly required." And he almost killed both of us. We had to hide out at Faith's motel." With that Willow gave a questioning glance to Buffy, and she nodded to indicate they would talk later.

"Well I'm glad you two are alright. But now we have much to worry. More research must be done, we need to find a way to kill this beast." Giles says getting more intense with each phase.

"After school?" Buffy asks. And Giles nods in agreement and they all file out for class.

The research was very uninformative. Even with five people in the library at any given time, they could only find the same information over and over. The entire gang was become very restless. Buffy had left the school and was now on her way to Angel's mansion. She hoped he maybe remembered something that would be of relevance to them. The driven slayer walked into the mansion not sensing anyone around. She searched the whole place but did not find Angel there. Just as she was going to leave, Buffy spots his weapons chest open and strung about the floor. There was only one place Buffy could think of that Angel could have possibly gone. And she didn't like that thought.

She sprinted the whole way the old factory and more cautiously this time, snuck inside. She quietly made her way to the balcony and watched a horrific scene unfold before her. Buffy had arrived just in time to see the Judge approach Angel at the center of the open floor. She saw the beast pressing his demonic hand to the vampire's chest and Angel turned to dust. "And the poof goes poof." Spike said enthusiastically to the pile on the floor. Buffy covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping her lips. Her presence could not be known, so there was nothing she could do now. So she fled.

Willow was returning to the library after running a few errands when she met Xander in the hall. "Where do we stand on the Judge?" She asked; she wanted to be caught up as soon as possible. She knew there was no time to waste if they planned on saving the world.

"On a pile of really boring books that say exactly the same thing." He responded showing his unimpressed attitude towards the whole thing.

"Let me guess. No weapon forged." Willow grudgingly retorted.

"It took an army." Xander finished.

"Yeah. Where's an army when you need one." Willow said with a small laugh. She froze for a second to see why Xander wasn't agreeing. "What?" She asked more then curious and kinda wigged.

"Whoa I think I'm having a thought." Xander said stopping to think harder. "Yeah that's a thought... Now I'm having a plan." He said before running to the library, Willow in tow.

The gang marched into the center of the mall collectively carrying a box, which held their secret weapon, a rocket launcher borrowed from the U.S military. They entered just in time to see the Judge with out-stretched hands, attempting to burn the humanity out of a large mass of mall-goers. Buffy confidently picks up a bow and arrow; she fires and hits the demon in the shoulder, halting his actions. The judge angrily rips the arrow from his flesh and yells, sounding his monstrous voice through the entire building. "Who dares?"

"I think I got his attention." Buffy says keeping her confidence.

"You're a foul. No weapon forged can stop me." The judge says to the tiny blonde across the floor.

"That was then." Buffy replies retrieving the rocket launcher from Faith and aiming it at the enemy. "This is now." She states watching the judge's lackeys jumping from the way as she released the missile.

"What's that do?" The judge asks meekly barely a second before it rips through him.

Epilogue

The whole group helped clean up the mall area after the short battle and everyone dispersed fairly early that evening. Faith was walking Buffy home and she knew something wasn't right with her girlfriend. They were almost to Revello Drive when Faith finally asked what was wrong.

"Faith." Buffy said halting them both. "I watched Angel die. He went after the Judge alone... and..." Buffy tried to finish but the words caught in her throat and were replaced with sorrowful sobs.

"Buffy." Faith said pulling the blonde into her arms and starting them towards the house again. "Buffy, it's not your fault. He chose to take on the Judge alone. And he died trying to save the world, he died a hero." Buffy's crying had begun to slow as they passed though the door still in one another's arms.

Faith led her upstairs to her room and placed her in the bed. She turned to leave but a pleading voice stopped her. "Please stay with me." Buffy asked. Faith didn't answer. She simple walked to the bed and crawled under the covers and resumed holding her girlfriend. "I love you." Were the last words to pass through both their lips before they drifted off to sweet dreams together.

Faith awoke to an empty bed and what she knew to be the sound of vomiting. She quickly shot out of bed and went to the bathroom. She knocked on the solid wood but received no answer. Faith was terrified as she grabbed the knob and creaked the door open. Buffy was washing her face at the bathroom sink and Faith cautiously walked to her. "Buffy, are you ok? I could hear you from the room." Faith asked voicing her concern.

"Slayer's don't get sick Faith. What's wrong with me?" Buffy said breaking into sobs again.

The brunette was already holding her and rubbing calming circles on the crying girl's back. She gently picks Buffy up and walking through the door she says, "We're going to the hospital. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

The End


End file.
